powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Elemental Manipulation
This page is the overview for Elemental Manipulation for specific skills or Manipulations please see Category:Elemental Manipulation =Elementals= The power to control the elements with the mind. Also known as Mass/Molecular Manipulation, Bending or Kinetics. '''This is one of the most powerful abilities to use. Capability Users usually can control one of the four types of elements *Liquid (Water Manipulation) *Gas (Air Manipulation) *Solid (Earth Manipulation) *Plasma (Fire Manipulation) *Electricity/Lighting (Quintessence Manipulation Powers may include the ability to control all molecules, matter, and perhaps even Unknown Abilities. Staggeringly difficult to control, let alone master. Rare power. Limitations *Some users may be limited to more specific segments of each element or to none at all. (The avatar can bend all elements but Magneto can only manipulate ferrous metals.) *May require connection to material being targeted *Some users may only be able to operate upon the element but not create it (Water Manipulation but not Water Generation) Universe Differences *Different universes acquire manipulations differently (X-men mutated into their abilities) *Energy may be considered an element or a life force (Energy Blasts or Mana) and therefore may or may not be controlled in separate universes. Cultural differnces in different cultures (mostly cultures differ simply by eastern and western phillosiphy) that the elements are different. And all of which center around Aether or Space. In '''western cultures the four elements are: earth, air, fire, and water. And then with all elemental faculties there is space. And combining the elements create different climate differences as seen in the diagram. Combining Air and Fire creates hot. Combining Fire with Earth creates dry Combining Earth and Water creates Cold Combining Water and Air creates Wet In several eastern cultures however, one element is lost and two more takes its place, this elemental modol is known as Wu Xing. The elements are earth water fire wood and metal. and similar to the western model the eastern model has space, and the five elements corelate. Though instead of different climate conditions the Wu Xing model focusing on one element generating and overc oming another. Generating *Wood feeds fire; *Fire creates earth (ash); *Earth bears metal; *Metal collects water; *Water nourishes wood. Overcoming *Wood parts earth; *Earth absorbs water; *Water quenches fire; *Fire melts metal; *Metal chops wood. Applications Different types of manipulations may manifest in extensive ways Liquid Control *Water Manipulation *Hurricane Generation *Poison Generation *Plant Manipulation (By affecting the fluid in the cells) *Hyalokinesis *Plastic Manipulation *Hydrokinesis *Hydro-Cryokinesis *Hydro-Thermokinesis *Cryokinesis *Tidal Waves *Tsunamis *Whirlpools *Rainstorms *Monsoons Air Control *Air Manipulation *Flight *Cyclone Generation *Gaseous Force-Field *Areokinesis *Blowing *Windstorms *Tornadoes *Typhoons Solid Control *Earth Manipulation *Metal Manipulation *Crystal Manipulation *Avalanche *Earthquake Generation *Gravitational Manipulation *Phasing *Geokinesis *Chlorokinesis *Plant Control *Terrakinesis *Ferrokinesis *Flora Control & Manipulation *Flower Manipulation Plasma Control *Fire Manipulation *Energy Manipulation *Electric Manipulation *Lava Bending *Thermal Resistance *Geo-Thermokinesis *Geothermal Manipulation *Volcanic Manipulation *Lightning Storms *Lightning Generation & Manipulation *Lightning Redirection *Heat Generation & Manipulation life force manipulation (life energy, chakra, mana, chi, or quintessence) *Quintessence Manipulation Known Users Comics *Magneto (Marvel) *Ororo Munroe "Storm" (Marvel) *Guardians of the Veil (W.I.T.C.H.) Television *Aang (Avatar) *Katara (Avatar) *Aggregor (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) *Guardians of the Veil (W.I.T.C.H.) *The Phoenix Force (X-Men) *Nicci (Legend of the Seeker) *All Avatars (Avatar: The Last Airbeners) Literature *Benjamin (Twilight) *Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander (Sword of Truth series) *Richard Rahl (Sword of Truth series) *Nicci (Sword of Truth) *Sisters of the Dark (Sword of Truth) *Sisters of the Light (Sword of Truth) *Additive Wizards/Sorceresses (Sword of Truth) Gallery Blue hands.JPG 246px-Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) 054.jpg 447px-Jade Crystal Prison.jpg 1216590172423 f.jpg|Katara (The last Airbender) Water Manipulating. Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers